bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 180
is the one hundred and eightieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku Midoriya and Gentle Criminal clash with La Brava cheering Gentle on. Izuku is beginning to be overpowered by Gentle's enhanced strength which Izuku assumes to be the work of La Brava's Quirk. Gentle asks Izuku why he aspires to become a Hero. Izuku answers that just like Gentle his dream is no longer his and will achieve his dream for the sake of those who believed in him, wanting to be the man who shows everyone a brighter future. Izuku's response brings a smile to Gentle's face. As Gentle knocks back Izuku, La Brava takes the opportunity and brings out her computer and using special wireless technology plans to hack into U.A's internal network to disarm its security. However, La Brava is out of range and moves closer. Izuku sees this but Gentle plans on keeping Izuku occupied longer; Gentle jumps from his aerial elastic barrier and lunges into Izuku although Izuku manages to keep his guard up mitigating the damage. Gentle creates several aerial elastic barriers and jumps from them all over the vicinity hitting Izuku and knocking him down. Gentle yells that he will discard his reputation and style of fighting to defeat Izuku, having developed respect for Izuku. Meanwhile, La Brava has moved closer to U.A, but isn't able to proceed further as Ryo Inui and several clones of Ectoplasm have caught whiff of Izuku and Gentle's battle. On the ground, Izuku launches several wind pressure attacks which Gentle manages to evade most of them but is hit by one of them. Gentle loses his balance and is stunned as a result of Izuku's wind pressure attack. Using this opportunity, Izuku jumps in front of Gentle and attacks him with Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash. The strength of Izuku's St. Louis Smash is enough to finally bring down Gentle and renders him immobile. Izuku apprehends Gentle and admits that out of all the battles he has fought, the one with him has been the toughest so far. La Brava returns to Gentle and sees that he has been defeated by Izuku as Gentle orders her to run away. Devastated, a crying and flabbergasted La Brava demands Izuku to let Gentle go and while hitting Izuku, yells that Gentle poured his heart and soul into their U.A infiltration plan and is unable to live without him. Knowing that La Brava is fine with committing criminal acts as long as its with him, Gentle realizes that if he allows La Brava to escape she will go on to committing an even worse crime. Blaming himself for La Brava's nature and knowing that she will be charged as being an accomplice, Gentle musters up the remaining strength given to him by La Brava's Quirk and pushes Izuku off and into the air, using his Quirk to bounce Izuku away. Gentle hugs La Brava as he tells Izuku to fly away for the sake of La Brava's bright future. Hound Dog and the Ectoplasm clones have reached Gentle and La Brava, as Gentle declares his surrender. Quick References Chapter Notes *The battle between Izuku and Gentle ends, with Izuku defeating Gentle. *La Brava attempts to hack U.A's internal network to disarm U.A's security but is unable to do so due to being out of range and the presence of Hound Dog and several Ectoplasm clones. *It is revealed that La Brava's Quirk has a limit as it can only be used once per day. *After Hound Dog and several Ectoplasm clones reach the battlefield, Gentle surrenders. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 180 fr:Chapitre 180